A Cloud's Hidden Heritage
by zlochnyvrr
Summary: What if there was more to the Arcobaleno Cloud? What if he was not completely human? Yaoi
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

Prologue

"Āmāra mūlyabāna sāmān'ya bēśī hyālō," (Hello my precious little ones) A beautiful woman with blood red hair and eyes said in Bengali to her children when she returned to them.

"Sawubona mama," (Hello mama) replied a small violet haired child in Zulu to the woman.

"Marhabaan mamma," (Hello mama) replied another small child that looked a few years older than the first child, but with chartreuse colored hair in Arabic.

Both children's eye color was the same as their hair.

"I see that you both are doing well in your language lessons," Said the woman in English with a strange accent.

"I do not understand why we must learn all these different languages, when it is unlikely that we would ever use them," said the chartreuse haired child.

"Sissy, don't say that," Gasped the violet haired child to the now identified little girl.

"It is alright my son, your big sister is entitled to her own opinions," the woman told the now identified little boy. "I have you both learning these languages for a reason my daughter-"

"Then what are those reasons," interrupted the little girl, not allowing her mother to finish.

"Sissy don't interrupt mama," Scolded the little boy.

"Make me brat," argued the little girl.

"I'm not a brat, you big meanie," cried the little boy.

"Yes you are," replied the little girl.

"Nelliel, Skull stop your arguing at once," Snapped the woman.

"But mama Skull was the one who started it." Whined the little girl.

"No buts Nelliel. You are supposed to set an example for your little brother not fight with him on the smallest of things." Chided the woman to the little girl.

"But mama he shouldn't tell me what to do when he is such a little kid and i am older than him and is his big sister and therefore should listen to what i say and not the other way around." Whined Nelliel to her mother.

"I am not a little kid! And it goes either way on that," complained the little boy named Skull.

"Yes you are. And you are not even potty trained." Nelliel said in triumph.

"No I am not. And I am too potty trained." Skull cried out in indignation.

"Oh and what was that wet spot in the middle of your bed and pajama bottoms." Crowed Nelliel to her little brother.

"I did not. And you spilled my glass of water on me last night when we were about to go to bed last night." Skull indignantly cried out to his big sister.

"Yes you-" Nelliel started to say before she was interrupted by their enraged mother.

"Enough. I am tired of hearing both of you fight and argue all the time. You both are siblings, family. You should be ashamed of yourselves arguing as you both so often do. Especially on such trivial things." The woman yelled in rage, causing her two children to flinch and look down in shame. She continued softly after seeing her two children flinch and bow their heads. "Nelliel your little brother is only four years old while you are five years older than he is. Skull their is nothing wrong with asking questions. How else is one to learn about anything in this world, Chōṭa ēkaṭi (little one in Bengali)."

"Even if the questions are stupid," muttered Nelliel.

"Yes my daughter, even if the questions are Mūṛha (stupid in Bengali). Sometimes it takes what you call stupid questions to change the world," explained the woman with a slight chuckle of amusement.

"That's weird," both Skull and Nelliel said at the same time. When they realised this they started to giggle.

"Yes, well this world is Adbhuta (weird in Bengali)," replied their mother. Now we shall be at our destination in a few hours. So I want you both be on your best behavior when we get there."

"Yes mama," replied the two children.

"Hey mama," asked one of the children.

"Hmmm." Answered their mother.

"Where are we going anyway," asked another.

"We are going to see an old friend of mine," their mother told them.

A few hours later they suddenly stopped in front of a strange door with what the two children thought was strange squigglies all over it's surface.

They waited in front of the door for what they thought was enternity when in reality it was only five minutes, after their mother knocked on the door. When the door opened it revealed an old man with greyish white hair and beard. He had sharp golden eyes that does not look anywhere close to dulling. He was wearing old frayed robes that looked liked it belonged to a monk from the middle ages. He was also carrying a long brown wooden staff that looked like it had the same yet different squigglies carved all over it.

"Ah, Tallon it has been a long time since you have seen this old man. If I am not mistaken it has been a good fifty years since we have last seen each other. Eh Huntress." Greeted the old man in a wise, kind, yet gruff voice that snapped the two children out of their daze at the old mans sudden appearance at the now open doorway.

"Hey mister why did you say its been fifty years since you last seen mama? Mama isn't that old. She is like in her early twenties. How did you meet mama? Why did you call mama huntress? And what are those weird squigglies all over your door and stick? They look cool. Can I learn them? Oh by the way my name is Skull. What is your name? I like art, music, languages, and octopus'. I want to get a pet octopus one day. Did you know octopus' are considered one of the smartest creatures in the sea and they can stuff themselves into really tiny places. I like purple. Do you like purple, mister? Purple is like the bestest color in the whole wide world. Do mmmmhhhhmmm-" Skull continued to ramble in nervous excitement at the old man until his sister put her hand over his mouth to get him to be quiet.

"Skull be quiet. I don't think the old man wishes to hear you ramble on and on. By the way mister my name is Nelliel. And I apologize for the way my little brother is acting." Nelliel says to the old man.

The old man only chuckles and replies, "It is fine young lass. It is rather refreshing to hear the ramblings of you young'uns. But to answer your questions lad. My name is Fáelán. It is an old Irish name laddie. I met your mother when I was a laddie myself. Your mother saved my village when we first met. The reason your mother does not look any older is because she is not human. I called her Huntress because she is called Tallon the Huntress. Maybe one day I will tell you how she got that nickname. Those are good interests to have laddie. Yes I do like the color purple. These squigglies as you call them are small sealing arrays. Sealing arrays are made up of different runes put together in a group in different ways instead of individually. Learning sealing is not for those of weak wills, hearts, or minds. If you wish to learn it will be tedious work and will take you years to master and understand. But it is a very useful skill to have. And if you are willing to learn, I will gladly take you and your sister on as apprentices."

"Really! That is so cool," exclaimed Skull in excitement, but then asked in confusion, "But how would you take us on as apprentices? We are only visiting, right mama? Mama?"

Both Skull and Nelliel turned around when they didn't hear their mother answer Skull's inquire, to find that their mother has disappeared without a trace.

The old man could only sigh in sadness at the reactions of the two children. When they finally noticed the absence of their mother. Who had silently slipped away in silence, with tears streaming down her face in both grief and sadness, a few minutes ago. For she had no choice but to leave them with him. For he knew that if she chose to keep them with her, instead of letting them go, she would of lead them to an early demise. When her enemies would have found her. And make no mistake they would have mercilessly killed the two children without remorse. No, her enemies would have taken perverse pleasure in killing them.

"Mama? Mama?" Skull cries out in tears for his mother when he finds her gone.

"She abandonned us," Nelliel eclaimed in anger.

"Now children you're mother had a good reason to leave you both here with me. She did it bec-," Old man Fáelán tried to explain before he was rudely interrupted by a fuming mad little girl.

"Reasons! What reasons would she have had to abandon us with a strange old man." Ranted Nelliel, causing her littled brother to cry even harder than before.

"That is enough lassie," The old man Fáelán cut in before she could rant anymore than she already had. "Your mother has brought you both here to be put in my care for both you and your brothers safety. Your mother has many enemies out there that would gladly kill you both, to make your mother suffer. Now come in to eat and settle. You both must be tired and hungry from your long journey here."

"Mister not know laddie," answered the old man.

With that said all three entered inside the old man's home to begin their new life. One in sadness but holding understanding in their heart of why their mother left them. The other in anger and bitterness towards their mother and the cruel world that caused their mother to leave them. And an old man to worry about the future of two children and what kind of change they would bring to the world in the coming years.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

Ch. 1

"Bbbbrrrrriiiiinnngggg. Bbbbbrrrrrriiinnngggg." A phone suddenly went off. All of a sudden a fist appears out of nowhere and hits the desk that the phone is on causing it to fly in the air and be caught by said fist.

"Devil May Cry-," the owner of the fist starts to say in a rough, deep voice, before being rudely interrupted by the other person on the phone.

"Dante, get your ass to Italy," yelled a female voice on the other side of the phone.

"Sheesh, Lady. Don't yell in my ear. And what do you mean by, get to Italy." Whined Dante while rubbing his ringing ear.

"For a job idiot," Replied the now named Lady.

"Alright, but that doesn't mean you have to yell in my ear." The man named Dante snapped back.

"Shut up and get ready to go to Italy. We have a job that requires all of us to go because of how massive it is." Lady snapped back.

"Really, even the kid and Verge." replied Dante in shock. After all it wasn't everyday that it required all of them to take a job together. "Uh, Lady isn't that a bit overkill."

"No it isn't. And you will understand what I mean when you get here." Replied Lady.

"Alright, alright. I will head over there." Replied Dante.

~The Next Day In Italy With Dante And The Gang~

"Well damn. What the hell is that." Dante said in shock. Dante has white hair and ice blue eyes. (He is wearing the same outfit as in dmc4)

"That idiot, is the reason we were called." Replied a female with red and bluish-green heterchomic eyes and colar-bone length black hair. Wearing a white jacket with nothing but a harness underneath it, white short shorts, red gloves, and brown knee high boots. She also had pouches on either side of her boots and hips.

"That does not explain what the hell we are seeing Lady." A kid who looks similar to Dante says. He was wearing a dark blue pants and navy blue muscle shirt with red zip-up hoodie/vest over it with a long black and red coat over it. But unlike Dante his right arm did not even look human.

For what they were looking at was a ruined town that looked like it was from a scene in a horror flick.

"That town we are looking at Nero, was a prosperous just a week ago with over a thousand residents." Replied a blonde hair woman. (Same look as dmc4)

"So what did this," asked the now named Nero.

"That kid is something we're here to find out," replied Lady.

"I take it we will also be taking it out once we find it," asked Dante.

"Pretty much," Lady answers.

"Then instead of talking about it, why don't get started on finding out on what did this." Spoke Dante's look a like but with slicked back hair. (Same look as dmc4)

"Vergil is correct. We need to find out who did this." Spoke the blonde woman.

"Alright you heard both Trish and Verge. Let's get to looking." Dante says while rubbing his hands together in glee.

~ A Few Hours Later~

"Hey guys! I think I found something." Nero yells out. Looking at something on the ground. "It feels demonic, even though it looks partially melted."

"What the hell is that," asked Dante.

"It is a partially melted medallion, Dante." Replies Vergil.

"I know that." Dante snaps. "But that is not what I mean."

"Then what the hell do you mean." Snapped Lady.

"What the hell are all those squigglies on it." Exclaimed Dante.

"Those are sealing arrays, Dante," replied Vergil.

"You do realise that a certain Violet that we all know, would try to stab you for calling them that." Said Lady.

"Yeah Violet would do that, but it would definitely be worth injury getting a reaction out of Violet." Dante says with a leering look.

"Violet?" Asks Nero in confusion.

"Ah, Violet." Dante says with a stupid look on his face. "Is an old friend of ours that was given the title of the youngest to ever reach the title of master of the sealing arts. Violet also has a body that can put most females to shame. And is insanely flexible and can beat Vergil in speed."

"So she kick ass." Says Nero.

"Hahahahhhahahahahaha. Yeah you can say that. But Violet isn't a girl, but a guy." Says Dante while the others are also showing their amusement. "Don't ever let Violet hear you call him a girl. It doesn't always turn out well for the ones that call him a girl though."

"Then why did you-," Nero started to say before trailing off.

"Because he does," Dante answered Nero's unfinished question.

"Oh for crying outloud Dante. You only know that because you walked in on him showering. Which you nearly got ripped limb from limb for," says Lady.

"Yeah well it was worth it," replied Dante.

"Perv," coughed Lady. "It is because of your blatant flirting and ugly mug that caused him to drop off the radar."

"No it wasn't." Dante denied. "And if it's anyones ugly mug then it was Verge's ugly mug."

"You do realise that we look almost completely identical." Says Vergil.

"Uh. Enough of the squabbling. Vergil, Trish do you know what type of symbols are on that medallion?" asked Lady.

"Unfortunately not." Answered Trish.

"Only two." Replied Vergil.

"Then what are they?" Demanded Dante.

"The Runes for Protection and Truth." Replied Vergil. "For the others to be deciphered we need to find someone who has studied Runes and their meanings."

"So we need to find Violet," Asked Dante.

"Yes," Vergil simply replied.

And with that they continued to search the ruined town to find any more clues concerning what happened. And to possibly give them an idea on what is going on and how to stop it.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

I now have 2 polls open concerning this story and they both will last for 6 chapters. One poll is to see how many is paired with Skull and the other is to see who is paired with Skull.

Be warned the characters might be ooc and the scenes might not be detailed that well.

Ch. 2

"Kaku," (Shit in Basque) Yelled a violet haired young man in a dark purple leather outfit.

The reason he yelled out was because of a pack of Assaults appearing out of nowhere and begun to attack him.

Unfortunately or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, his outburst gained the attention of the other individuals that were there with him.

"What the hell are you yelling about, Lackey. Kora," yelled a blonde man. Before he spotted what caused the young man to yell out. "What the hell are those things, kora."

"Thats what I would like to know." Said a green haired man, looking at them with curiosity. "I would like to take a look at what makes them tick."

"Guys, I don't think-," the violet haired young man started to say before he was interrupted by a gun shot that was fired by a black haired man with curly sideburns.

The Assault that was fired at only lifted it's arm that has the shield and deflects the bullet. Shocking the others except for the violet haired young man, for they were not expecting the creature to move that fast.

"What the hell, it blocked one of Reborn's shots with a shield. How the hell does it even have a shield to begin with, kora?" yelled out the blonde man.

"GUYS," yelled the violet haired young man.

"What is it Lackey," Replied the man named Reborn.

"I don't think this is a good time to be holding a conversation," the violet haired young man said while ducking a swipe from an Assualt.

"Skull is correct, this is no time to be conversing," said a man in a chinese outfit.

"Thank you Fon. Now can someone help get these things off my back." Complained the violet haired young man that is now identified as Skull. For majority of the strange lizard humaniods were attacking the young man.

"Fine. It is rather pathetic seeing you handle this alone, Lackey." Replied Reborn.

It took them a good half hour to deal with all the Assaults. But before the last one died it hissed out towards one of the arcobaleno, "Huntressssss' child, you sssssshall not aid the twin sssssonssss of Sssssparda. My Masssster ssssshall have your head before you do. I sssshall sssssee you in hell, Masssster of Ssssssealssss."

"Who the hell was that thing talking about," yelled out a blue haired female with a red mark on her cheek.

"And why was it looking at Skull while doing so." Replied an individual in a cloak that hides its identity and gender.

With that said they looked towards the second youngest of their group. To see said individual white as sheet and shaking like a leaf as well as in a daze.

"Well Lackey, I do believe you owe us an explanation." Demanded Reborn.

With that said, it snapped Skull out of his daze and he looked up at them and sighed.

"Fine. But can we go back to the Arcobaleno Mansion, so we don't need to be overheard or attacked." Skull replied in seriousness that shocks the others.

"Alright, Skull. I believe that is a good idea," Fon replied to the distressed youth.

And with that said, they head back towards their home. To hear what their Cloud has to say.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

5 more chapters till the poll ends.

Ch. 3

When the Arcobaleno returned to their home they were stopped by their Sky.

"Hello everyone." She said with a knowing look in her eyes. "By the way Skull you have a visitor."

"Tell the visitor that Lackey is busy." Demanded Reborn to one of the members of the Skies Famiglia.

"Sorry Reborn but this individual said it was important and that he would not leave until he speaks to our Cloud." Giggled out the little sky.

"How is what he wants more important than us getting answers from Lackey, Yuni." Replied Reborn stubbornly.

"Because you all will have your answers in due time." Replied the Sky now named Yuni with a knowing and mysterious air about her.

"You knew," Said the being in the cloak.

"Yes Viper I knew. Same as my mother and grandmother. And we also knew that when the rest of the Arcobaleno found out, then great danger is on the horizon. That is the main reason we agreed to keep it secret was because of how dangerious it is. Far more so than the mafia world has ever seen in a long time. More dangerious than anything we have ever seen bar our Cloud." Yuni replied seriously.

"Oh and how is it more dangerious than anything we have ever seen?" asked Reborn.

"Because it involves demons." Responded the Cloud.

"Demons? Demons are make believe. To scare rowdy children into going to bed." Rebuffed the green haired man.

"No Verde. Demons do exist." Replied the solemn Cloud. Verde only scoffed in reply.

"Skull is correct, Verde. Those creatures that attacked us were demons, correct." Asked Viper.

"Yeah Viper. They are what's called Assaults." Replied Skull.

"Good to know. But why were they attacking us, kora?" Asked the blonde man.

"I don't think they were attacking us, Colonnello. I believe they were aiming for our Cloud." Answered the blue haired female.

"Then why were they attacking the Lackey, Lal Mirch?" Asked Colonnello.

"How about we ask Skull that question." The chinese man named Fon says.

And with that the other Arcobaleno look at their Cloud. When the others eyes were on him, Skull could only sigh in response.

"Well Lackey," demanded Reborn.

"I don't know," responded the Cloud.

"What do you mean you don't know," snapped Reborn.

"You didn't let me finish," whined the cloud.

"Maybe Skull's mysterious guest has the answers to that question." Yuni giggled out in amusent.

"And maybe I do," answered a new voice.

And with that, they all turned to look where the voice came from to see-


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

4 more chapters till the poll ends.

Ch. 4

Standing in the doorway to the sitting room was the individual that agreed with Yuni. This individual's appearance shocked the arcobaleno cloud, as well as put him on gaurd.

"Vergil," Skull said in shock. When Skull said his name the other arcobaleno raised their gaurd when they noticed the tenseness of their cloud's shoulders.

"It has been a long time Skull." Replied the individual that is now named Vergil. The two main things they noticed of the man was his long blue coat and katana. They also noticed he had slicked back white hair and ice blue eyes. He also had a deep, smooth, cultured voice.

"Not long enough," muttered the cloud. He then looked at the man expectantly.

"Yes, well it was not easy tracking you down-" the started to say before being interrupted.

"You asked Trish didn't you." Skull stated matter of factly and not as a question.

"Well yes," the man said.

"Why are you here? I know it's not for a social visit. Especially after the fact we were attacked by a pack of Assaults." Demanded Skull.

"So they are already making their move." Mused Vergil.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell were those things? Why were they after our Cloud? And who the hell are you?" Demanded Reborn. Not at all happy at being left out of the loop and wanting answers to his unanswered questions.

Ah yes, terribly rude of me not to introduce myself. My name is Vergil Sparda." Replied Vergil.

"Sparda? That creature earlier mentioned the Twin Son's of Sparda as well as The Huntress' Child and The Master of Seals before it died." Verde said in curiosity.

"Yes, I am one of the twin sons of Sparda. Same as how Skull here is a child of the Huntress and the Master of Seals." Replied Vergil.

"A Master of Seals. There is more than one. It's just not many that can reach the title." Skull said offhandedly. Getting back on topic, Skull asks a question thats been bothering him since seeing Vergil again. "Why are you here?"

"This," and with that Vergil lifted the half melted medallion. Causing Skull to gasp in surprise and shock.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or Devil May Cry or any of their characters. They belong to their creators. The only thing that I own are the ocs.

3 more chapters till the poll ends. And I change the poll every couple days are so.

Ch. 5

"How did you get a hold of that medalion?" Skull asked Vergil after taking it from him.

"So you know what it is then." Vergil replied back.

"Of course I do." said Skull.

"Then you can tell-" Vergil started to say, but then was interrupted by Skull.

"I am the one who made it after all." Skull interrupted with grief and sadness deep in his voice.

The rest of the arcobaleno tensed even further when they heard their cloud's voice. Ready to demand the strange man to leave and to never come back to pester their cloud again.

"I made it for my older sister." Skull said with the grief and sadness still in his voice. "It was to give Nel added protection and prevent her from being seen by anyone who wishes to see her dead or to suffer. As well as to reflect minor curses and hexes."

Everyone was shocked to hear that Skull had an older sister, even Vergil was.

"I did not realise you had a sister. You never mentioned her before." Said Vergil after he recovered from his shock.

"Yeah well, I haven't seen her since I was fifteen. She just got up and left leaving me behind. Without a single word." Replied Skull. "If you have it and the fact that it is half melted then that means she is more than likely dead. After all very things can melt that kind of metal to such a state even with its added protections."

"I am sorry for your loss." Spoke the silver haired man in a monotone. "Do you mind helping us finding the ones who did this to your sister?"

"Hell yes I will." Spoke the Cloud in a pissed off tone.

"The rest of the arcobaleno shall aide you and our Cloud in this matter. After all where one of us go we all go." Spoke Reborn for the rest of the arcobaleno on this matter in a no nonsense tone. Refusing to allow their Cloud to go at this by himself.

Everyone all noticed the Cloud Arcobaleno start to relax a little for the first time since seeing Vergil again at Reborn's proclomation. Albet not completely for he knows he has to answer the others questions about his past after all.


	7. AN

Okay like hi everyone

I know a lot of people is like wanting new chapters for the two stories I got so far

I do not know when I will write new chapters for them it might be soon or it might be later

I prefer reading them than writing them

Now the reason I brought this up is the fact that I have a few story ideas I have out there because I know i can not do them justice

the first two are harry potter and seven deadly sins crossovers

the first one is where both ban and Elaine are reborn in the world of harry potter

the main pairing is ban/Elaine

now here is where it gets interesting they both are reborn as different genders

ban reborn as a female version of harry

Elaine as tom riddle (aka lord Voldemort)

they do not start getting their memories back until they turn eleven but won't get the full set until they turn seventeen

tom does not get his full memories back until his soul is whole again

even though they have to wait for their memories to return they born with certain abilities and features

like bans fang like teeth and immortality

bans immortality _**does not**_ heal the malnourishment that he goes through before he/she starts to regain his/her memories

so relatively ban is short in his/her new life

the abuse was severe before bans memories started to return

the story does not take place until in either 4th or 5th year

the rest of the seven deadly sins group and other characters of your choice will appear while ban/harry is in Hogwarts (Elizabeth and Arthur has to be part of the group)

how is up to you

what is going on is up to you

tom will get his memories when he was Elaine back when he does that blood ritual at the end of the triwizard cup either way and gains his whole soul back and is given his whole soul back and given immortality (to what extent is your choice) because he used ban/harry's blood

Dumbledore is evil

Weasley bashing (except the twins, bill, Charlie, and maybe ginny)

ban/harry will be trying to gain his/her strength back

Hermoine and the others close to ban/harry will be helping anyway they can (including getting stronger themselves)

they are not in a different dimension but thousands of years in the future

the rest is up to you the writer

the next one is where harry is merlin

how harry became merlin is up to you

the pairings are yours to choose

harry/merlin is brought back to Hogwarts because of the triwizard cup

it takes place after all the sins are reunited

all the sins including Elizabeth, Elaine, and Arthur gets taken along with harry/merlin by the triwizard cup

everything else is up to you the writer

The next one is a one piece and harry potter crossover

Law is reincarated as a female harry

Law runs into Corazons reincarnation after Law's sixth birthday

Corazon is only a few months older than Law in this

And YES Doffy is still Corazon's older brother by two year's

And both Doffy and Corazon will be going to Hogwart's

It is a Law and Corazon Pairing

It would be interesting to see Hermoine in a relationship with Doffy but it is optional

Weasley bashing (except the twins, bill, and charlie)(and maybe ginny)

 **ABSOLUTELY NO HERMOINE BASHING**

general plotline and everything is up to the author

And the last one at the moment is not a crossover but resides solely in the one piece universe

It's about a female luffy who ate a different devil fruit

the different devil fruit is called the magi magi fruit

It is a very powerful parmecia

It gives the eater the ability to use any type of magic as well as complete instinctual knowledge concerning magic

albeit at first it's only basic knowledge of each branch of magic

And that alone is a lot of knowledge

as each branch is mastered more knowledge of said branch is known

Luffy is still hyper but is also smart and bubbly

this story takes place at the beginning of the series all the way to the end

I will leave the pairing up to the author


End file.
